Concrete Angel
by SailorVamp
Summary: What if Kira was abused at home? What if Rei found out? What if he endend up writeing a song about it? This is a one shot, its ending is not happy. Please no flames.


AN: Ok, this is a songfic about Kira, but it does not have a happy conclusion. Please no flames. Disclaimer: I do not own Mars. The song is Concrete Angel by, Martina McBride. Summery: What if Kira was not only abused at school, but at home to? What if someone found out, but what if it was to late to save her? What if that person made a song about it? Key: 'Song lyrics' Story.  
  
"Stupid bitch! Why, the hell, cant you do anything right? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her mother was drunk again, she did not know what she was doing, but oh how cursed accurate those punches and kicks where, and oh how they hurt! Kira's mother knew enough to aim for only Kira's chest and legs, to make the bruises easier to hide. When the beating was over and her mother had left for work, still partly drunk, Kira got up and got ready for school, sending a silent prayer to god asking that her mother will not get in a car accident; half hoping he won't listen to her prayer.  
  
  
  
' She walks to school with the lunch she packed, nobody knows what she's holding back, wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with linen and lace.'  
  
  
  
She finally gets to school wearing her shabby black dress, ignoring the curious look from the teacher, and the scornful looks from all of her classmates, except one. Rei.  
  
' The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask, its hard to see the pain behind the mask, bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born.'  
  
"Hi, Kira, do you want me to come to the studio to model today?" Rei asks with a confident smile. "Sure, Rei, that would be great." Kira's smile was weak and wavering at first, but grew stronger as she looked at Rei, he could always make her smile.  
  
*'Threw the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she cant rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete angel'*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day at the studio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kira and Rei had been working for about three hours when Rei asked if they could stop for a minute Kira reluctantly agreed, wondering what Rei wanted. "Kira theirs something I've been meaning to tell you. I- I thi-think," Rei paused taking a deep breath, trying desperately to collect his wits. "Kira Aso, I think I love you." For one breathless moment, all was silent, and then a teasing smirk appeared on Kira's face, a rare occurrence indeed. "You think? You're not sure?" Rei took another deep breath, recognizing the teasing tone in his love's voce, but unsure of what it meant. " I'm sure. I love you, Kira, with all my hart and soul." Kira smiled, tears of happiness pooling in her beautiful eyes, and threw her arms around her soul mate, her one true love, Rei. The first kiss was tender and unsure, but they gradually progressed into waves of molten passion, mind-blowing in their intensity. Before they knew it Rei's pants where gone, he had already removed his shirt since he was modeling for her without it, they where lost some where in the vicinity of the shadows of the rapidly darkening studio. Rei fumbled for the hem of her dress pulling off the ratty thing, and stopped, the world stood still and a hot rage quickly replaced the passion that had been so potent before. Ugly black and blue bruises marked the soft white skin of Kira's torso and legs, they looked painful, and resent. Rei looked at Kira's face, but she refused to meet his fierce gaze. " My mom gets drunk a lot, whenever she gets drunk she beats me." She said meekly, answering his unspoken question. Suddenly she was pulled into a gentle hug, Rei was careful not to put to much pressure on Kira, for fear of harming her. "I'll always be here for you, Kira. You know that, right?" He whispered quietly. "Yes, I know." Kira whispered back. They sat there for hours, just holding each other. No words where spoken, none where needed, they shared a level off understanding gifted only to those who's souls are one. They shared true love.  
  
  
  
Kira opened her front door, a little nervous, Rei had suggested that she come to sleep over at his apartment, but she had said no. She told him that her mother was usually at the bar until one and she wouldn't even know Kira had been out all night, what she hadn't told him was that sometimes her mother came home early, Kira was hoping that this wasn't one of those times. "You stupid little brat!" Unfortunately it was.  
  
' Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the light, a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be to late. Threw the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete angel.'  
  
  
  
Tears roll down his face in a hot silent flood as the old preacher drones on about moving forward with life. `I've never cried this hard before.' Even the world seemed to cry, the rain had not let up for hours, luckily they had a canopy to keep it off. Not that he noticed, Rei was to numb to feel anything right now. He looked around not really seeing anything; he was to engrossed in his sorrow to care about anything. "Such a small serves for such a wonderful person." The words where not his they belonged to Tatsuya, sitting beside him, also with tears on his face. It was true, only a few people had shown up to honor Kira. Him, Tatsuya, two people from Kira's art class, the art teacher, the director of the gallery where Kira's art was displayed, and some close relatives of hers. After the funeral, ended Rei was left alone to stare stupidly at the ground that now held his beloved in its cold grasp. Looking at the enragement on the headstone he read aloud: Kira Aso, born 1986 died 2002. "I shall smile down on the earth from the sky, and meet my beloved again in heaven." The headstone was in the shape of an angel, a concrete angel.  
  
  
  
* ' A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face, a name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot. Threw the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she cant rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete angel.'*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As he finished the song he had written in loving memory of Kira, Rei looked up at the angel-headstone, a small sad smile on his handsome face. A warm wind blew about him, rustling his shoulder length blond hair and carrying her voce to his ears. "That was beautiful Rei, thank you." "Your welcome, love." Rei replied him smile widening and loosing some of its sadness, then his face became serious again. "Kira, I've graduated from high school now and I'm going to college soon. The thing is, its in America. I'll come back, you know I will, but it may take awhile." The wind stirred again, "That's all right, as long as you don't forget me." "Never!" This time the wind cared her silver laughter to him. "By the way, Rei, I have something for you." A particularly strong gust of wind rattled the cherry blossoms around them; it ended as suddenly as it had begun leaving something leaning on the headstone. Rei picked it up, curios; he let a gasp escape his lips when he saw what it was. It was a panted picture of him, without his shirt, just as he had modeled for her three months ago. In the picture, he had beautifully colored fabric in a Varity of patterns spiraling around him. The panting was of his mid torso up. "What?" Rei managed finally to gasp out. "It's the panting we where working on the night we admitted we loved each other." "Thank you, I love it and I love you." "Your welcome, I love you to." There was a comfortable silence for a minute, then Rei checked his watch and said sadly. "I have to go, my plane leaves in half an hour and I still haven't packed, I love you, bye." "Bye, I love you, Rei." For a moment the form of a sixteen-year-old girl could be seen, leaning on the trunk of a cherry tree, watching the back of a seventeen-year-old boy, her one true love, walk away, a sad smile on her face. Then the wind, carrying a lode of fallen cherry trees, seamed to dissolve her form away. In the cherry blossom grove, with a concrete angel watching over the grave of that very same sixteen-year-old girl, the last verse of a love filled song echoed.  
  
*'Threw the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings, and she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete angel.' *  
  
  
  
An: Um.I have NO idea what to say, except please do not flame me! Ok.um.bye! 


End file.
